


Gone

by Wolf_By_Moonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_By_Moonlight/pseuds/Wolf_By_Moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be a dream, a sick, awful nightmare, but all he had to do was wake up and this would be over. Stiles, his friend, his <i>best friend</i>, would still be alive and Scott wouldn't be left with a gaping, aching hole in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction and my first AO3 fanfiction, so I hope it's okay! It's unbeta'd so there may be some mistakes! Hope you enjoy! XD

"Scott, you need to come to the hospital…something's happened."

His mother's words rang in his ears, urging Scott to drive faster, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He could't help but imagine the worst. What if his mum was in danger? What if she was hurt?

He tried Stiles' phone for the third time. No luck. Maybe he should try Derek, or was he just overreacting? _I'm sure she's fine_. He chided himself. No, he couldn't call Derek, if this turned out to be nothing he was going to feel pretty stupid.

He pulled up at the hospital and barely took the time to cut the bike's engine before he was running through the doors, scanning for threats. The nurse at the desk looked up in surprise and then smiled in recognition.

"Scott, your mum's in the waiting room." He sighed in relief. _She's okay_. Tossing a quick thanks over his shoulder he jogged through to the waiting room. He spotted his mum sitting off to the side. She was facing away from him, talking to someone. As he got closer she looked up and Scott realised with a jolt that it was Sheriff Stilinski. He froze.

The Sheriff was white, his eyes puffy and red and there were shiny tear tracks on his cheeks. Scott's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He looked to his mum and…she was crying.

"Mum, what's going on? What happened?" his voice came out a pitch higher than he meant it to but he could't bring himself to care. Not when his mum was looking at him like that, not when the Sheriff started crying, huge gulping sobs. She reached out and took his hand.

"Scott, there was an…accident." Her voice trembled and fresh tears streaked down her face. Scott was already shaking his head. _No_. "There was a crash caused by a drunk driver, and…Scott…Stiles was, he is…" she took a deep breath, but Scott knew what was coming. He'd known as soon as he had seen the Sheriff sitting in the waiting room, as soon as she had said Stiles' name. "Stiles is dead."

Scott felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He gasped in a breath but his lungs didn't seem big enough, his chest was too tight, he couldn't breathe. He shook his head violently. "No…" he choked out. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream, a sick, awful nightmare, but all he had to do was wake up and this would be over. Stiles, his friend, his _best friend_ , would still be alive and Scott wouldn't be left with a gaping, aching hole in his chest. He crumpled forwards, his knees giving out, and his mum caught him, cradling his head and lowering him gently into the chair next to her. "No, no, no, no.." he muttered the word desperately into her shoulder, as though denying it would make it less real. Distantly he could hear the Sheriff crying, desperate wailing keens that would haunt Scott for the rest of his life.  
"No, you're wrong, you're lying!" he pushed away from his mum, suddenly angry. She had to be wrong. Stiles couldn't be… Any minute now he would turn the corner with his usual shit-eating grin and laugh about how he had tricked him, how this was all a big joke. And Scott would pretend to be angry but really he'd just be relieved because he couldn't imagine life without Stiles, his pack mate, his friend, his _brother_. And if Stiles was gone, Scott wouldn't know what to do.

"Sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry." his mum was stepping towards him, encasing him in her arms and whispering soothing words about how it was going to be okay. But it wasn't. It would never ever be okay again. Scott would never be okay. Because Stiles was gone. And he'd taken part of Scott with him.


End file.
